Guardian Angel
by Di.M.H
Summary: Atem askes Mana out which starts their relationship but after a few months of dating; Atem lerns that Mana has a stalker and does what he can to protect her.


**Di.M.H; "What's up, normally i post a story a day after i finish writing so that way i can check for errors but my fur baby just got his shots and he was having a bad reaction so i had to look after him. He seems to be doing a little better now but we still want to watch him. That's all for now, please R&R and remember to...LIVE ON!"**

_**Guardian Angel**_

#

Mana was lying on her back looking up at the blue sky over her and Kisara's heads. Kisara was sitting next to her while eating her lunch. They were sitting under a large tree on school grounds. Mana looked over to the side to see him walking with his twin brother. Atem Muto; the boy that had stolen her heart. She let out a sigh as she looked back up at the sky. Why couldn't she just talk to him?

Kisara looked over as she heard Mana sigh. She looked over to see the Muto boys walking by knowing that Mana was staring at Atem again.

"How long are you going to be yeaning for him," she asked, "you've been crushing on him since we've met him."

"I can't help it," said Mana, "I love him."

"You know that he has no interest in dating right."

"I know but still…"

She couldn't help who she loves. Atem was different than most boys; he wasn't annoyed with her or called her the 'weird girl' like everyone else has. Why was it so hard to even say hi to him? Whenever she saw him it was hard to even get a greeting out without her spluttering or blushing like a madman. Mana groaned burling her face into her hands.

"Hey there," said a voice.

Mana looked over to see Atem and Yugi standing there. She shot up at the sight of Atem. She could feel herself blushing as she stared at him.

"Hello there," said Kisara, "what can we do for you two?"

Yugi jabbed Atem's side causing him to glare at his brother. Yugi smirked at him giving a smug look. Atem shook his head before trying back to the girls. Yugi noticed that he was hesitating so he jumped right in not giving Atem any chance to back out now.

"Atem wants a word with Mana alone," he said.

"Yugi," Atem growled, "I had it."

"Sure you did," Yugi replied smirking at him.

Atem rolled his eyes before he turned to Mana. Kisara noticed the blush on his face and smiled. Mana's face was turning as red as a tomato.

"Shall we," Atem asked.

Mana nodded unable to form the words. She stood up and walked with him to the side away from the other two. Yugi shouted something but neither of them heard it. They found a spot where there was no one else around. Atem cleared his throat before he turned to face her.

"Um, what did you want to talk to me about," she asked trying to keep her cool.

"Well…."

He rubbed the back of his head. Why did Yugi even suggest this in the first when he knew that Atem wasn't the type to say what he was feeling? He knew that would get his brother back for this later. He kept his violet eyes on her. He couldn't describe his feelings with just words alone. Mana was everything he could ever want in a girl. He found her cute, amusing, kind, caring, carefree and she was beautiful.

"I was wondering if you would…..go out with me on…..Saturday night."

Mana's heart stopped at that moment. Was he really asking her out on a date? She had to be a dream right? It just had to be, why would he ever ask her out. She had to pinch herself to realize that this was reality. He was really asking her out.

"I…"

"If you don't want to, that's fine," he said, "I mean, you don't…."

"I would love to," she said finally.

"Y-you sure?"

She could only nod. She watched as his eyes lit up at her words. She realized that he was hoping that she would say yes. Could he like her just like she does him?

"Y-yeah, I'm sure,"

"G-great, um…I'll see you in central park around nine o'clock?"

"S-sure,"

"G-good, I'll see you then."

#

Mana was nervous about her date with Atem. It was a surprise when he asked her out. She hoped that meant that he likes her too. She had been spending Friday night to decide on what to wear for their date. She had been on cloud nine since he asked her out. She hadn't told Kisara or her brother about it as she was in a daze the whole time.

She walked down the path that led to the middle of the park where she was meeting him. She found him standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue leather pants. She couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked in that outfit he was wearing. She let out a deep breath before walked toward him.

"H-hey Atem," she called.

Atem turned around to see her walking toward him. He smirked at the sight of her. He thought that she looked cute in her white dress that exposed her shoulders.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said.

"You're not late," he replied.

Mana looked at her phone and realized that she was on time. She groaned realizing that she hadn't reset her alarm clock yet. She would have to do that when she got home. Atem chuckled finding it cute that she was pouting like that.

"Shall we get going," he asked.

"R-right,"

He held out his arm to her. Mana blushed as she grabbed his arm. They walked down the path together in silence. She didn't know what to say to him. It was awkward to say the least. They came to a magic show that a street magician was putting on. They stopped to watch for a bit. The magician was a bit showy for Mana's taste being one herself.

"We should get going," she said not liking the vibe that she was getting from him.

Atem nodded and they walked away from the crowd. They walked and came to a stop in front of a hotdog stand. Atem paid for two hotdogs and handed one to her. She thanked him and took a bit. He smiled and ate his as they kept walking.

"So," she said trying to start a conservation with him, "why did you ask me out?"

She had been curious about that since he asked her out. He was afraid that she would ask that. He knew that he had to come clean and tell her the truth.

"Well…I…"

He was getting nervous; he never had decided on how to tell her his true feelings. This was something that he was afraid that he would mess up if it came up. He let out an intake of breath. It was now or never; he couldn't avoid the question.

"Mana, I…"

The words were stick in his throat. It seemed impossible to even say them without feeling his heart about to jump out of his throat. He decided that if he couldn't say what he was feeling then maybe his actions could but he didn't want to scare her away. If he acted too rush then he would blow any chance with her away.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied, "It's just I….um…"

"You don't have to say anything."

She probably sensed that he was nervous but he wanted her to know his feelings but how could he tell her. Asking her out was one thing but letting his true feelings out was a different story. He sighed and closed his eyes before he opened them.

"Um," she said.

He knew that she was trying to start a conservation with him. He tried to keep his mouth shut afraid that he might say something that could scare her away. They stopped to sit down at a bench in silence. Mana looked at him from the corner of her eye. She wanted to say something but what. She couldn't help but stare at him. He was so handsome and she couldn't it help but stare. She turned away as he was turning to look at her.

"Mana…"

The way he said her name sent a shiver down her spine. She could hear strong emotion in his voice as he said her name like it was her name alone was the most wonderful thing in the world that he ever heard. It made her blush. He reached over and touched her hand for a few seconds before he pulled back. She could feel her body heat up.

She looked turned to face him to see that he was still staring at her. He was about to turn away as a blush formed on his face making him look so cute, she couldn't help it and touched his cheek making him turn to look at her. He was about say something when she kissed his lips. His eyes widened as she kissed him. He closed his eyes as he returned the kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they deepened the kiss. They pulled away and she was panicking inside and tried to play it off as an accident or at least she would have if he didn't kiss her again. It was clear that he returned her feelings by everything that he was pouring into that kiss.

#

It had been a few months since that day in the park and Mana had ended up with a boyfriend from that event. She sat there under a tree for lunch with Kisara. She was happy that Atem returned her feelings; in fact he was so romantic to her and she felt like a princess. She sat there eating when she heard footsteps walking toward them.

She looked to see Atem walking toward them. He smiled and sat down at her side. Kisara giggled as she noticed the look on Mana's face at the sight of her new boyfriend. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He kissed her cheek in greeting before he said hi to Kisara. Kisara replied and went back to her lunch. Atem had been eating lunch with them since they started dating. Neither of the girls minded this since he was a very respectable boy and kept his hands to himself or where Mana allowed him to put them on her body.

She kissed his cheek as he greeted her friend. They sat there eating their lunch. When they finished she leaned against him. He smiled and held her in his arms. Kisara was reading a book when they heard footsteps walking toward them. Kisara looked up and made an annoyed noise. Mana looked at her confused.

"He's back," Kisara mouthed.

Mana's face turned pale as she said this. She was talking about a boy that was crushing on Mana and he made it obvious and he crept her out. She looked to see him walking toward them. He froze when he saw Atem sitting there holding Mana in his arms. Atem had noticed that Mana was tense and looked to see the boy standing there.

Mana's eyes were filled with fear at the sight of him. Kisara had told Atem about the boy and his obsession with Mana.

"Hiro, what do you want," Atem snarled.

"I'm here for my Mana," said Hiro.

"I'm not your Mana," Mana replied, "I'm with Atem."

Hiro growled at Atem as the two boys glared at each other. Kisara knew that they would kill each other if they were allowed to. Mana griped Atem's hand that was on her shoulder. Atem looked at her making his expression soften. Hiro walked over and yanked Atem to his feet by his jacket sleeve. Atem just glared at him not saying a word.

"You keep your hands off her, Muto," Hiro snarled.

"Or what," Atem asked.

"That's enough," Kisara said as she stood up and got between them.

Mana stood up and grabbed Atem's arm while trying to remain a few feet away from Hiro. Hiro growled at the sight of Mana hanging onto Atem like that. Kisara suggested that they leave to another area. Atem nodded and went to pick up his and Mana's things. Mana made that she was staying close to Atem or Kisara.

"Let's go meet up with my friends," said Atem, "that way there will be more people."

"Good idea," said Kisara, "let's go Mana."

Mana nodded while keeping her eyes on Hiro in case he made a move. Atem reached out and grabbed her hand. Mana squeezed his hand as they walked. Atem squeezed her hand in response to assure het that he was there to protect her. They walked away making sure to keep Mana away from Hiro. Hiro snarled before he walked away the next time he saw them he would do something that would make them regret ignoring him.

#

"You sure that you don't need a hand with this guy, Atem," Jonouchi asked.

"No, it's fine I can handle him," Atem replied.

He and the other boys were walking down the sidewalk heading to the arcade. Atem had told them about Hiro bothering Mana.

"We got your back if you need us," said Honda

"Thanks but I got it," Atem replied.

"Just don't go overboard with this Atem," said Yugi, "I know how you get when it comes to people that you care about."

"Don't worry Yugi, I won't"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

They froze as they heard the scream. Atem glanced over to see Hiro cornering Mana in an alleyway across the street. He growled and ran over with the other boys calling out to him. Atem shouted at them causing Hiro to turn around. Atem swung his fist slamming it into his face causing him to fall to the side. Mana was standing there watching as her boyfriend appeared from nowhere. Hiro stood up holding the cheek that Atem had punched.

"You stay away from her," Atem hissed, "If you come anywhere near her again; I'll make you regret it."

"Stay out of this Muto," Hiro hissed, "what makes you think that she would prefer you over me?!"

Mana had hidden behind Atem at this point and was holding onto his shoulders tightly indicating that she was scared. Atem knew that this creep was scaring her. He wanted to knock him to the ground for scaring her but he had to get her away from this guy.

He gently placed a hand on one of her hands and squeezed it tenderly. Mana grabbed his hand and returned the squeeze.

"Let's go love," he said tenderly.

She nodded still afraid to speak. They walked away toward his friends. Mana had grabbed his hand as they walked away. Hiro stormed after them. He grabbed Atem's shoulder and spun him around. Mana held onto his hand tighter. Hiro went to throw a punch at his face when Jonouchi cried out causing him to look at the other boys.

"You punch 'im, you got us to deal with," Jonouchi shouted.

"Yeah, nobody messes with our buddy," Honda added.

"Just walk away right now," said Otogi, "or we'll make sure that you limb away with a broken leg."

Hiro growled before turning and walked away. Atem turned to his friends and nodded to him in thanks. The other boys returned the nodded. Yugi suggested that they should go ahead while Atem took care of Mana.

"Good idea," said Bakura.

"We'll see ya the arcade, cool," said Jonouchi.

"Right," Atem replied.

The boys walked away leaving them alone. Atem led Mana to a nearby wooden bench and gently set her down before sitting down at her side. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her tempo softly. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face into his shoulder. He rubbed her shoulder gently to soothe her.

"Did he hurt you," he asked.

"No, he dragged me into the alley," she replied, "he….tried to undress me when I cried out."

That was when Atem and his friends showed up and being the loving protective boyfriend that he was; he went over to save his beloved girlfriend. He wasn't going to let that creep touch his girlfriend. Mana looked up at him as he let out a growl of rage. She was grateful that he was there to save her.

That day he asked her out was the best day of her life; that was the day that she had gotten the best boyfriend in the world. He was everything she could ask for and more. Mana couldn't ask for a better boyfriend than him. She kissed his cheek. He looked at her and she kissed his lips wanting nothing more than to kiss him.

He returned the kiss before they pulled away. He offered to walk her home. She agreed and they stood up. They got onto the bus that would take them back to Mana's home. Luckily there weren't that many people so they were able to find seats. Mana sat there holding on his arm. Atem scanned the bus in case something was amiss.

He looked to see Hiro standing there watching them in the back of the bus. He glared at him but didn't say anything to Mana; not wanting to scare her anymore than she already was. He decided to watch him in case he tried something. He felt Mana's body brush against his arm. He could feel her head onto his shoulder as he watched Hiro. He made a gesturer with his finger across his neck indicating that he wanted to cut his throat.

Atem wasn't afraid by his threat; in fact he could care less what he did to him as long as he didn't lay a finger on Mana. He heard Mana call his name causing him to turn around to face her. She asked what he was staring at. He told her that it was nothing but he knew that she didn't buy it. He noticed her eyes landing on Hiro still sitting in the back of the bus.

A look of horror crossed her face. Hiro smiled and gave her a wink. She felt like she was going to be sick. He would no doubt follow them to her house and wait for Atem to leave so he could break in and do who's what to her. Atem could understand her fear. He seemed like the type to not take a hint when a girl said no.

The bus came to a stop that was few blocks away from Mana's house. Atem stood up and pulled her up to her feet. Without a word he led her off the bus and sure enough Hiro had gotten up to follow them. Atem looked over his shoulder to see him walking behind them keeping three people between them trying not to make it obvious.

Mana squeezed his hand as she noticed this too. Atem turned and told her to calm down. She nodded and followed his lead. They walked down two blocks before turning onto the third block that was only two blocks away from Mana's house. Atem looked over his shoulder to see that Hiro was right behind them. They reached the house of an elderly couple that his grandfather knew and would play poker with the husband.

He knocked on the door and the elderly woman opened the door and recognized him. She smiled as she greeted him. Atem mouthed for her to call the police. She knew that something was wrong if he was mouthing that. She nodded and allowed them to come inside. Atem assured Mana that it was okay and to go inside.

Mana hesitated for a minute before going inside after the woman was encouraging her. Atem waited until she was inside before turning to Hiro.

"You can't take a hint can you," he said.

"You're one to talk, bothering my Mana," Hiro snarled.

"I'm not the one that's harassing her."

"You're a liar and I'll make you regret it."

Hiro reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. He ran toward him only to freeze as something flew past Atem's ear and hit him. Atem watched as his body jerked as those he was being shock. He fell onto the sidewalk a few feet from the house. Atem turned to see the elderly man holding a teaser.

"I still got it," he said.

"Thank you,' said Atem.

"Don't mention it kid, once a cop, always a cop."

Atem chuckled at his comment. The elderly man walked over and handcuffed the boy as he asked Atem what was going on.

"That boy has been harassing my girlfriend," Atem explained.

"You mean the girl that's inside with the misses?"

"Yes sir,"

The door opened and Mana ran out to him with the woman right behind her. Mana wrapped her arms around him. Atem wrapped his arms around her holding her close to his body. The woman said that the police were on their way. The man nodded and suggested that the teens head inside with his wife while he handles the boy.

They walked inside as the sound of police cars were coming down the road. The woman had offered them some sneaks before the police came in to question them. Atem had explained that Hiro had been stalking his girlfriend and was making her uncomfortable. Mana explained that she went to middle school with Hiro and was nice to him which what started his interest in her. Apparently she was the only one that was nice to him.

He thought that she liked him and was sure of it. He had asked her out but Mana had turned him down but of course he didn't take no for an answer and started going around school telling everyone that they were dating. She explained that she had to tell people that it was a lie. Atem remembered that he had heard that rumor during middle school and it pained him since he had been in love with Mana for years but was too afraid to ask her out.

When he heard the rumor; it broke his heart and he felt like he lost his chance with her. That was part of the reason why he didn't approach her in the first place. He was depressed and did his best to hide it so his friends wouldn't worry about him. Yugi knew that he was crushed since he had known that Atem was in love with her. Atem remembered that Yugi tried to cheer him up but nothing seemed to work.

Yugi wasn't the only one that knew about his crush on Mana; all of his friends knew. Anzu had gone up to Kisara and asked if the rumor was true. Kisara explained that Hiro was insane and was living a fantasy. When Anzu heard that; she told the guys which seemed to bring Atem back to life after feeling so numb for years. Anzu had said that she talked with Kisara because she wanted to make sure that it wasn't true for Atem's sake.

When he found out that it wasn't; he was relieved. That was when his friends told Atem to make a move. Atem was nervous; he was glad that the girl he loved wasn't dating another man but he didn't know how she would be with someone asking her out especially with the rumor. Yugi had told him to ask her and to see if she would be willing to hang out with him at least. Atem didn't want to since it scared him to even ask her.

Yugi had managed after a few months to get him to talk to her. He had dragged Atem to where Mana and Kisara were sitting for lunch and told him to talk to her which was when he asked her out. He was surprised that she said yes to going out with him. He was so happy but he tried to hide it even though he knew that it was pointless with his brother and friends.

When they went on their first date it was nerve racking to say the least. That day was the best day of his life. When Mana kissed him for the first time it started a waterfall of emotions flowing through his body. He had told her that he loves her and she did the same. He started hanging out with her more and more when he learned that Hiro was stalking her.

Kisara had told him when Hiro approached him in the hall and punched him in the face without warning. Kisara had been there and saw the whole thing. She knew that she had to tell him before it got any worse than that. When he learned about Hiro stalking his girlfriend; Atem swore to protect Mana no matter what.

Atem came back to reality as he heard the police questioning Hiro. He was telling a different story; one where Atem was the stalker instead of him. Mana had called him a liar and that she loves Atem not him. Atem could care less what Hiro was saying about him but the fact that it was making Mana upset was where he drew the line.

He wrapped his arm around Mana's waist and told her that it wasn't worth it since she knows the truth. Mana sighed and kissed him which he returned. The elderly couple claimed that they were friends with Atem's grandfather and that they knew Atem since he was in diapers which was true and that he wasn't a stalker.

The police took Hiro away as he spat at Atem that he would get him someday and that he would be found on the side of the road dead. Atem didn't response not wanting to feed into his behavior. Mana yelled at him that she would press charges if he did that to her boyfriend. She did want to press charges for stalking and harassment.

#

"So how long has he been gone for," Jonouchi asked Atem as the gang was having lunch on the roof as usual.

"I think a few days," Atem replied, "Mana has an order of protection against him. I think that's why his parents had him change schools."

"I'm just glad that it's finally over," said Anzu, "poor Mana having to go through that."

"Well, it's all behind her now," said Otogi.

"Yeah no kidding," said Honda, "I can imagine that a weight has been lifted from her shoulders."

"Well at least everyone can move past this," said Bakura.

"Yep," Yugi replied.

"I agree," said Mino.

Atem nodded. It had been a few days since Hiro had transferred schools and Mana filed an order of protection against him. Atem knew that she had also filed for no contact too but he wasn't sure if she had gotten it yet. He looked to the side as he heard footsteps walking toward them. Kisara and Mana were walking toward them.

"Hey there girls," said Jonouchi.

"You decided to join us," Anzu asked.

"Pretty much," Kisara replied sitting down beside her.

Mana walked over and sat down beside Atem. He looked at her and smiled which she returned. She kissed him on the lips which he returned happily. The others were busying to even notice them. They pulled back after a while.

"How are you love," he asked.

"I feel relieved; I don't have to look over my shoulder anymore."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Hey Atem,"

"Yes love?"

"Thank you for being there for me. I can't imagine that it was easy for you to date someone that has a stalker."

"Don't worry about it love, I can care less about that. I love you and there's nothing in this world that could change that."

"I love you too Temmy."

He chuckled before he leaned forward to kiss her again. He touched her cheek pushing her hair back in the process. Mana returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his other arm around her waist.


End file.
